The love between a hero and villain
by Dancintune
Summary: The turtles meet a girl named Erica, who unexpectedly gets captured by Shredder. But when she does, she meet Xever and they fall in love. Romeo and Juliet story. Please review


The turtles were out on a stakeout. They saw someone fighting the foot clan. He or she was winning. "Do you think we should help him?" Donnie asked. "I guess we should. Come on." Leo said. They jumped in and helped that ninja fight them. They beat the foot clan and introduced themselves. "Are you ok?" Raph asked. The person removed the mask. It was a girl. She was very pretty. She looked about 17 or 18 years of age. She had long brunette hair in a braid, hazel eyes, and pale skin. "Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks for your help. I appreciate it." She said. "Your a girl?" Mikey asked. "Uhhhh yes? Is that a problem?" She asked, very confused. "No no it's not a problem, ma'am. We just didn't expect you to be a girl." Raph said. "Ok?" She said. "I'm Leonardo. These are my brothers, Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo. What's your name?" Leo said. "I'm Erica. I've heard of you." Erica said. "You have? Did you tell anyone else?" Donnie asked. "No. I thought you guys were hiding so I kept it a secret." Erica said. "We really appreciate it." Mikey said. "I have been doing research on mutants and mutagan. I have retro mutagan right here." Erica said. She held up a bottle full of it. "Wow. Your really smart." Donnie said. "Thank you." Erica said. "Maybe we can hang out sometime." Leo said. "That sounds like fun. How about tomorrow?" Erica said. "Sounds good to me." Raph said. "Well, see you then." Erica said. She flipped over the building. "She's cool." Mikey said. Erica suddenly saw Tiger Claw. She didn't know who he was though. She noticed he was holding a metal briefcase with a strange symbol. She tried to look closer, but ended up falling off the building. Tiger Claw grabbed her. Erica was scared. Tiger Claw was quite infactuated with the girl. "Hello, beautiful." He said. Erica rolled her eyes. Suddenly, Hun came out with the purple dragons. Hun looked at Erica. "Well, who is this intoxicating angel?" He asked. "None of your buisness. Now let me go!" Erica said. "I don't think so. You have seen too much. Your coming with us." Tiger Claw said. "Classic villain." She said. Tiger Claw took her to Shredder's lair. Bebop lowered his viser when he saw her. "Mmm mmm. Who is the incredibly yummy babe?" He asked. Erica rolled her eyes again. "Tiger Claw, who is this?" Shredder asked. "She was spying on us. I brought her here." Tiger Claw said. "She might be of great use to you, Master Shredder." Hun said. "Not to mention the fact she is smoking." Bebop said. Shredder glared at Bebop. "Just sayin." He said. He looked at her. "Very well. But for now, Xever take her to the dungeon. I will tell Stockman to get a brainwash worm started." He said. Xever took Erica in his arms, looked right into her eyes, he felt his heart beating. He placed her in a cell, he gave her a suave look while he walked out. Erica began to cry.

In Bradford's dojo, Tiger Claw, Hun, and Bebop were talking about Erica. "Dudes, that girl is one fine looking babe." Bebop said. "She is very stunning. With those beautiful hazel eyes." Hun said. "Well, stay away from her. She is mine." Tiger Claw said. "She is just little girl and you are all grown ups. Why would she be with adult at her age?" Rocksteady asked. "It's the person that counts." Hun said. "Well, she will be all mine." Bebop said. And so they continued to argue. Back in the dungeon, Erica was still crying. Xever came down. He saw her in the cell crying. "Hello." He said. Erica looked up. "Leave me alone." Erica said. "I am not here to hurt you. I'm here to say hello." Xever said. Erica looked up at the giant snakehead fish. She smiled. "What's your name?" She asked. "The name is Xever." He said. he took her hand and kissed it. Erica blushed. "And you are?" He asked. "My name is Erica." She said, with a smile. "What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." Xever said. "Well, quite the charmer." Erica said. "Tell me, Xever, what's a nice fish like you doing with a guy like Shredder?" Xever sighed. "In many ways, its all I've ever known. But let me start from the beginning. I was born Sao Paulo. I was left by my parents in the streets when I was a kid. At a young age I learned a very simple rule. You want something, you take it. I was the best theif, until one day my luck ran out. They would of left me to rot in that jail. Fortunately, the owner of that breifcase found my skills useful. And he employeed me for the Foot's dirtier jobs. That's why I work for Shredder." Erica was speechless. "But enough about me." He said, leaning against the cell door. "Tell me about you." "Well, when I was born, my mother died. Left on his own, my dad raised me. But when I was 9, he died in a car crash. Then, I was all alone. But I managed to take care of myself. I still got to keep my apartment. I made a living, singing on the streets. Before my father died, when I turned 6, I learned the art of ninjutsu. So, on my free time, I go out on patrols." Erica said. "Well, that was a bit sad and uplifting at the same time." Xever said. "Yeah. Yours is a bit heartbreaking. I'm sorry your parents left you." Erica said. "It's ok. But if I didn't work for Shredder, I wouldn't of met you." Xever said. Erica smiled. "You know I can't stand to let Shredder take over you." He said. He unlocked the cell. "Thank you." Erica said. She hugged him. "Here. I have something to repay you." Erica pulled out a small bottle. It was retromutagen. She also gave him a piece of paper with her address. She ran out.

The next night, Erica ran into the turtles and their friends April O'Neil and Casey Jones. "Hi, guys. Haven't seen you for a few days. Who are your friends?" She asked. "Erica, this is April O'Neil and Casey Jones." Leo said. "Hi. It's nice to meet you." Erica said. "It's nice to meet you too." April said. "I'm liking what I see." Casey said, looking at Erica. She smiled and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, he hits on every cute girl." April whispered. Master Splinter walked in. "Who is this?" He asked. "Sensai, this is Erica. She is a kunoich." Donnie said. Erica bowed to Splinter and he bowed back. "Very polite, young lady." He said. Erica smiled. "Thank you." She said. "It's time for training. Erica, would you care to join us?" Splinter asked. "Why thank you." She said. They all went into the dojo. They all fought each other. Erica was the last one standing. They were all amazed by her strength. "Yame. Where did you learn to fight like that, Erica?" Splinter asked. "I read a lot of books and taught myself for years." Erica said. "You are very talented. That is enough for this lesson." Splinter said. They all walked out, except for Erica. She noticed a picture of Splinter with his wife and daughter. She got a closer look. "How beautiful. Who are they?" She asked. "That is me when I was human, my wife Tang Shen, and my daughter, Miwa." Splinter said. "Your daughter. She was beautiful." Erica said. "You remind me so much of her. Strong, beautiful, skilled." Splinter said. "Thank you." Erica said. "My wife is gone, but Miwa is still alive. But she's not herself. She was taken away by Shredder and raised as his daughter. She discovered the truth a few months ago, but was mutated into a snake. And then brainwashed." Splinter said. "I'm sorry. But I know she will come back." Erica said. Splinter smiled. "Thank you. You are a very kind hearted girl." He said. Erica smiled. "Thank you." She said. She walked out and back to her apartment.

The next night, Xever was in his human form. He ran to Erica's building. He saw her on the fire escape. She seemed to have been vocalizing a tune. She had a lovely voice, like an opera singer. Xever climbed up the stairs. Erica saw him. "Xever? Is that you?" She asked. "Yes. This is the real me." He said. She hugged him. He hugged her back, wrapping his arms around her waist then gently raises his hand to her cheek and look into her eyes. "Such a beautiful face, with eyes like diamonds." He said. She smiled. He smiled back and brought her closer. "Will you grant me one wish, my love?" He asked. "What would that be?" She asked with a smile. "A kiss." Xever said. "Of course." Erica said. He leaned in and kissed her lips. It was magical. The next night, Erica was on the rooftops. Xever climbed up the fire escape and was right below her. He admire how beautiful she looked under the stars. "You have beauty so bright and with a voice that call to the night." He said. Erica looked down and smiled. Xever climbed up to the roof. He held Erica in his arms. He stroked her long brunette hair. "Last night I sent an angel to look over you as you slept. The angel returned to me and when I asked why, The angel said that angels don't watch over other angels. I can conquer the world with a single hand so long as you are holding the other." He said. Erica smiled. She felt her heart beating. "You will always have me in your arms, my hand in your hand, and my lips against yours." Erica said. Xever leaned in and kissed her. Erica felt this moment was the greatest. "I must go now. I promise to come back tomorrow." Xever said. He kissed her and ran off. Erica smiled and place her hands on her heart. Casey was hiding behind a water heater, watching Erica with Xever. He couldn't believe it. He went down to the lair. "Guys! Your not going to believe this! I saw Erica and Xever." Casey said. "Uh can you be a little more clear what the problem is? She's a very skilled kunoich." Donnie said. "They weren't fighting each other. They were kissing." Casey said. "WHAT?!" The turtles shouted at once. "Is she crazy?! Xever is the bad guy!" Raph exclaimed. "Does she realize the trouble she is in?!" Donnie said. "What is all this commotion?" Master Splinter asked. "Sensai, Erica was with Xever. They are like together." Raph said. "We have to do something!" Donnie said. "Silence! This is her choice. She cares for many. She knows right and wrong. If this was wrong, she wouldn't do it. She must see the good in him." Splinter said. "Well, she lost our trust. Right, guys?" Raph said. No one answered. "Guys, are you even listening?" Raph asked. "Erica wouldn't do anything wrong. This is her choice. What if she loves him?" Leo asked. "It reminds me of Romeo and Juliet." Donnie said. Back at Erica's apartment, Xever came back. He noticed his girl looking at the stars. He came towards her and recited something beautiful.

Some people believe there is a one

The one who points your way to the sun

A person they believe makes them complete

The one who will support facing defeat

'You are my angel.' my one and only

My forever love, so we'll never be lonely

You've brought to my life all your love and care

It made me see what I realized how rare...

It is to meet your angel, or their lifetime one

Through you and my children, whose life has begun

What you've done, you've illuminated my soul

It's you and your love that has made me whole

The feel of your love, your soft touch and caress

We're tight so close, your heart beats in my chest.

All that we have always felt missing before

Though I love you today, tomorrow it will be more

Our love is life, we are the strongest tree

Which will always grow forever, like you and me.

You have opened my heart and held it so dear

You are my angel, and will always keep it near

You have seen my ups and cared when I was low

'You are my angel.' I just need you to know

You entered my life through a ray of sun above

And when we leave, we will leave together in love

My love for you has become my reason to be

I hope one day you'll find your angel in me

Erica was speechless. That was the most beautiful thing she had ever heard in her life. And it was just for her. "I have never heard of anything so beautiful. You have a lot of inspiration." Erica said. "I only have what I have because of you, Erica. You are my inspiration. The light of my life. My reason for living." Xever said. Erica hugged him. Xever gently raised his hand up to her cheek, leaned in and kissed her. Unknowing, that the foot were watching. "Why that fool! Taking my girl!" Tiger Claw said. "She is not your girl! She is mine!" Bebop said. "No she is mine!" Hun said. The three jealous lovers went back to Shredder's lair and they told them what they saw. Shredder was furious. "Find the girl! Now!" He commanded. "Yes, master." Tiger Claw said. He went out to look for her. He saw her watching Xever run off. She had her hand on her heart and a smile on her face. But as soon as Xever was out of sight, Tiger Claw ran towards Erica, and took her in his arms to Shredder's lair. He threw her on the floor. She stood up. Shredder was on his throne, looking at her. "I understand from my second in command that you are with one of my henchmen." Shredder said. "I don't know what your talking about." Erica said. "Don't play dumb. He saw you, along with two others." He said. "Ok fine. Why do you care?" She asked, knowing that he doesn't know about the turtles being her friends. "Xever cannot be with anyone. None of them can." He said. "Well, it would appear that three others have feelings for me." Erica said. "What?!" Shredder exclaimed. "It's Tiger Claw, Bebop, and Hun." She said. Shredder glared at them. "Go!" He shouted. They all did what he said. "If I hear you so much as look at Xever..." Erica cut him off. "You'll kill me?" Shredder knew that wouldn't be good enough. "No. That will only make him want you more. I will kill both of you. I'll give you one last time to tell him its over. But that's it." Shredder said. Erica left. Later that night, Xever came to her window. "Hello, my love." He said. He was about to kiss her. Erica pushed him away. "Is something wrong?" Xever asked. "Shredder kidnapped me earlier and told me to never see you again. If this continues, he will kill both of us. He could ruin everything." Erica said. Xever pressed his forehead against hers. "I don't care. We love each other. No matter what happens, we love one another. So, if he will kill both of us, we will still be together and our love will never die." He said. "You are very brave." Erica said. They kissed. "But we have to be more careful." Erica said. They agreed that they have to hide every time they meet.

The next night, both the foot and the turtles met on the rooftops. "Your new ally has come between the foot." Shredder said. "Well, the past fish sticks has come between our family." Raph said. "The only way we can keep sides cool is if we defeat turtles!" Rocksteady shouted. Both sides fought each other. Xever and Erica saw what was happening. "We have to stop this." Erica said. She quickly got in the middle. "Stop this." She shouted. But Shredder slashed her. "NO!" Xever exclaimed. He quickly caught her and held her in his arms. The turtles fought the foot and the foot ran off. The turtles surrounded them. Xever started to cry. "We never knew how much you really loved her." Leo said. "My love for her burns with the intensity of a thousand suns. Her voice makes my heart like a melting candle. Her smile can make anyone happy. She is a teasure that has never been bought by anyone, but me." Xever said. "Wow. That's deep." Mikey said. Donnie took her wrist. "She has a pulse. I bet I can fix her up." He said. "Oh thank goodness." Xever said. He picked her up and they all went to the lair. He set her on the couch and Donnie got to work. When he was finally finished, Erica still hasn't woken up. Xever kept a constant watch over her for days. He noticed how beautiful she looked even unconcious. Then one day, she opened her eyes. "Your alive. She's alive!" Xever was so happy, tears fell from his eyes. They hugged each other. "Oh Erica. My love. My one and only. I would've killed myself if you were gone." He said. The turtles came rushing in. "Erica, your alive!" Mikey said. "I thank you, Donatello. For saving my girl." Xever said. "Hey, she's our friend. Even when I found out about you two, she means a lot to our family." Donnie said. "Xever, I'm sorry. I can see you truly love Erica and you would do anything for her. I guess that means we are allies." Raph said. "I would do anything to get closer to Erica. I also still get to crack skulls." Xever said. Erica smiled. She stood up and hugged him. "I will never let you go." Xever said. The turtles left the room so they can be alone. "I promise to fight for good from now on just for you." He said. "I love you." Erica said. "And I love you." Xever said. They kissed. Their love was unbreakable.


End file.
